rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
ReBoot Fleer Ultra cards
Product overview The ReBoot Fleer Ultra cards was a series of cards depicting various ReBoot characters, scenes and special promo shots from the show that was released in 1995. 175 cards were produced (150 regular cards, along with 25 special cards), showcasing elements from only the first year the show ran, along with having trivia, quotes, and brief write-ups of various episodes and situations depicted on the back of most of the cards. Cards came eight to a pack and cost around $1–1.50 U. S. each, which were encased in a foil cover. Characters/environments included *Dot Matrix *Bob *Enzo *Megabyte *Hexadecimal *Frisket *Phong *Cecil *Hack and Slash *Mike the TV *Glitch *Scuzzy *Binomes *Dino DeHorrendous *Captain Capacitor *Mr. Christopher *Princess Bula *Software Pirate *Mouse *Lieutenant Chauncy *Stripe *Rasta Mon *Various other minor characters from video games the user played in episodes that made an appearance, along with Binomes and Sprites in Mainframe The cards were also divided into these categories, having several cards per character with several different shots and write-ups (on the back of the cards) per category: *Key Players (the first 10 listed above, from Dot Matrix through Slash) *Data Files (stats on the back of character cards, having name, format, function, and sound byte quote, including all of the 10 main characters listed above except for Cecil) *The Guardian (Bob) *Megatrouble (Megabyte) *Love That Dot (Dot Matrix) *Mischief Maker (Enzo) *Queen of Chaos (Hexadecimal) *Bit Parts (Minor characters, including the last 10 from the Characters list, from Mike the TV through Rasta Mon) *ReBoot Games (these included shots contained various game sprites the main characters rebooted into, along with enemy game sprites) *Program Blips (differing, random shots of characters) *Chromium (Chromium cards) *Suspended Animation (see-through cards) *Holoblast (holographic cards) Special cards Along with the regular cards, 25 special cards were also made for the series. Chromium These cards featured several of the main characters (most after they were rebooted into game sprites, along with a quote and game name they were playing during the episode on the back), having a gold (or chrome-like) or purple gloss finish to them. They include: *Circuit Racer *Interstellar Virus (Megabyte) *Cosmic Captain *Damsel in Distress *Space Cop (Dot armed to the teeth) *Floppy Driver (Enzo in a Formula One racer car) *Track Baller *Rocket Attack (Dot with headset) *Sir Bob (Bob in armor) *Armed Guardian (Bob with gun) Suspended Animation These 10 cards are see-through, having only one design repeated on the front and back (unlike the regular cards usually having trivia on the back). These include: *Dot *Bob *Enzo *Megabyte *Hack *Hexadecimal *Frisket *Phong *Slash *Cecil and Mike Holoblast These five cards show two characters per card, one being in the main area in a Vid window while another is in the background as a holographic image. Also, when a card is moved or looked at from another angle, being holographic in nature, the image will appear to change depending on how it is viewed. On the back is dialog from the episode the card is depicting, recreating the scene from the front side of the card. Cards: *Enzo & Megabyte *Megabyte & Hexy *Hexy & Bob *Bob & Dot *Dot & Enzo Censorship nulled? It has been well-documented of the censorship from the ABC Network with various episodes. One of the cards in this series very clearly includes a shot of the "B. S. & P. Approved" phrase on a raft held up by Binomes. There was also a ReBoot episode where Enzo, after rebooting into a game, shot an arrow from a bow. When the arrow moved right in front of the camera, a clown's head was seen as an arrowhead. On one of these cards, there is no clown head, along with a smug look on Enzo's face that was not depicted in this scene. (Wizards, Warriors, and a Word From Our Sponsor) Gallery Image:Rebootcards.jpg Image:Suspended.jpg|As you can see, these are see-through! Image:Enzocard.jpg|The possible non-censored one? Image:Rebootchrome.jpg|Note the two different background colors on these Chromium cards Image:Threecards.jpg|Three character cards References *There are two Checklist cards, which, for some reason, the cards numbered 76-83 do not appear on either one (probably due to an error). These just seem to be random shots from episodes with various characters (main and in-game sprites) on them, not really having any kind of a theme to them. *There were also several promo cards as well that were not included through the regular/retail decks. Links Entire catalog of ReBoot cards Category:Real-world articles